


Science and Soulmates

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Steelatom Week 2017 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates, Steelatom Week Day 1; Soulmates, SteelatomWeek2017, The Others Ship It, this is cheesy, very very cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: Ever since the beginning, Nate and Ray have felt something drawing them together, but each feels like the other doesn't feel the same way.





	Science and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I wrote Carter out of character since we didn't know too much about this new incarnation of him so sorry if that pisses you off.

It’s mostly impossible to describe the moment when you fell in love with someone.  Whether it was between the conversations, the smiles or the kisses, or even just a moment, a singular moment, it was ultimately the most confusing thing in the world.

 

That’s the thing, love was the one thing that couldn’t be defined by science or math, or any of that.  Of course, there was a definition of what caused it, all chemicals and hormones in the brain, but not ever why.

 

Ray Palmer knew science.  He had studied it, he had created his own suit of armor with it.  Yet, when it came down to it, science couldn’t help with his predicament.

 

It was both familiar and different; Ray had been in love before, with Anna, Felicity and Kendra.  He had been with men before.

 

Somehow, though, this was just different.

 

He looked across from his seat to see Nate, who was in the middle of a heated discussion with Rip, the subject of which Ray didn’t know, but didn’t care.

 

When he had met Nate, he  _ knew  _ everything had changed.  A black and white world had filled with colour, a flat pulse was brought back to life, and it had confused Ray more than anything in the world.

 

He had tried to explain it with science --  _ oh, you were just grateful he saved you from that dreaded time zone --  _ but nothing sufficed.  Mick had been there to help save him too, and he had not felt an overwhelming swell of emotions about him -- Snart would  _ eviscerate  _ him if he had.

 

Ray got to his feet and walked over to the two squabbling individuals and remarked, “You two okay?  Need me to break it up?”

 

“No thank you, Doctor Palmer.” Rip crossed his arms, seemingly embarrassed, “Nathaniel and I were simply having a debate.”

 

Ray arched an eyebrow, “Looked more like you two were going to throw down if you ask me.”

 

“Well, um…” Rip shuffled, “I have to find Captain Lance, so…” he left the office as quickly as possible, seemingly to avoid any kind of shame.

 

Ray asked, confused, “What was  _ that _ about?”

 

“We were discussing about what period of time is the best.” Nate replied, “He said the Old West.  I like the better, richer sides of history.”

 

The scientist looked confused, “So you started arguing?  I know I have the reputation as the nerd on the ship but I’m afraid you and Rip might be after my crown.”

 

“Oh,  _ shut up.”  _ Nate grinned, lightly shoving Ray’s arm, “You  _ are  _ the superior nerd.”   
  


Ray couldn’t help but laugh, his skin tingling where Nate had touched it, “Okay, but you’re the nerdy second in command.”

 

“Thanks, I think.” the historian smirked, “So, what’s up?”

 

Ray looked confuddled, “Huh?”

 

“Right, bad question.  We’re all stuck aboard this tin can -- yes, I know that’s hypocritical since I literally  _ am  _ a tin can, or at least Snart says I am, and great, I’m babbling, feel free to stop me, you know.”

 

Ray scoffed, “Oh, please.  It’s adorable.” he paused, “I meant that in a bro way, of course.” he awkwardly cleared his throat, then shuffled, “You know?”

 

“Yeah, I know.”  Nate said, “Of course you did.  Bro way.  Got it.”   
  


After that, an uncomfortable silence grew between them, and Ray could feel guilt rising.  Did he just ruin everything?

 

He began to try and think up solutions, to try and handle this like an experiment, but all his mind could come up with was the urge to kiss the other man right there and then.

 

_ That will only freak him out,  _ he thought to himself,  _ he’s not into you.  Face it. _

 

He thought of an excuse to try and level the situation, but could only come up with one.

 

“I’m going to… I’m going to talk to Rory.” he blurted out.

 

Nate nodded, “Sure.  See you later, buddy.”

  
At that, Ray practically marched out of the office and headed to where he thought Mick would be.  Unsurprisingly, he was right, and he came across Mick in the kitchen.  What he hadn’t expected, though, was to see the criminal making out with his boyfriend against the counter.

 

“Gross!” Ray yelped, getting their attention, “You know people eat in here, right?  An-And cook?  This is very unhygienic.”

 

Mick pulled away from the kiss to look over Snart’s shoulder and glare at Ray, “Got a problem, Haircut?”

 

“No.” Ray said, then approximately two seconds later confessed, “Yes.  I need to talk to you.”

 

Snart rolled his eyes, “Well, your timing is impeccable, Raymond.  But I guess, if you two need the room… Mick and I can always bless the kitchen counter at another time.”   
  


“Too much information.” Ray groaned, “And I’m disgusted.”

 

Snart grinned, “My work here is done.” he leaned forward and pecked Mick’s cheek before slipping away from him, “I’ll see  _ you  _ later.” he then shoved past Ray, walking out of the kitchen.

 

Mick used the food fabricator to make two bottles of beer, handing one to Ray, “So, what’s wrong this time?”

 

“Well…” Ray sat on a stool and opened the bottle, “I wanted to ask you something.”

 

Mick chugged the bottle, “Okay.  Ask.”   
  


“How did you know that you loved Snart?” Ray asked.

 

The criminal almost choked, “What?”   
  


“I’m serious.  How did you know?”

 

Mick avoided the question, “You’ve been in love before.”   
  


“Yeah, but this is differe-- ah, crap.” Ray froze, realising what he just said.

 

The man across from him grinned, “Knew this wasn’t about Snart and me.  Who is it?  Let me guess… Pretty?”

 

“Ha!” Ray shrieked a bit too eagerly, then laughed, “N-No…  Of course n-not.”

 

Mick looked unconvinced and unimpressed, “I’m not an idiot, Haircut.  Everyone sees you two make googly eyes at each other.”

 

“N-No.” Ray crossed his arms, “Y-You think?  Th-That he feels…”

 

The criminal rolled his eyes, “Of course he does, you idiot.”

 

“It’s just… when I’m near him, if he brushes up against me, it’s weird.  My whole world seems to glow.” Ray struggled to explain.   
  


Mick nodded, “Sounds like you’re soulmates.”   
  


“What?” Ray arched an eyebrow, “W-What do you mean?”

 

Mick grumbled, “Ask the hawklings.  They’re the idiots who kept comin’ back to each other.”

 

“That’s kind of awkward, considering Kendra and I dated.” Ray said, “I’d rather talk it out with you.”

 

Mick looked up from his beer bottle and gave an intense stare, one that unnerved Ray slightly and screamed ‘get out of face now’.

 

Ray stiffened, exclaiming, “Okay!  I’ll ask them.  Geez.  Thanks anyway.” he shuffled awkwardly out of the room whilst a victorious Mick smirked and looked back down, wondering if he and Snart could continue their illicit activities.

 

*

 

Meanwhile, Ray made his way to Kendra’s chambers and knocked on the door.  He attempted not to think about the times he had spent there or about how awkward this conversation would surely be.

 

After a few minutes, Kendra opened the door, her smile fading as soon as they locked eyes, “Ray… um… are we needed?”   
  


“No… I mean, yes!  I mean… not like that.” the cocktail of mumbled words spilled out of his mouth as if he had been drinking, and he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed.

 

Carter walked into Ray’s line of sight, apparently having just been in the shower due to the towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“I can come back if this is a super bad time.” Ray blushed.

 

Carter obliviously shrugged, “No it’s fine.”

 

“Yeah.” Kendra smiled.

 

Then, just to add to the discomfort of the situation, Carter asked, “Speaking of which, babe, you seen my boxers?”   
  


_ “Carter!”  _ Kendra hissed.

 

Carter looked confused, “What?”

 

“Never mind.” Ray shook his head, “I kinda need to discuss something.”   
  


Carter nodded, “Sure, man.  I’ll just be in here getting dressed.”   
  


He turned around, heading back into the bathroom, pulling the towel a bit prematurely and giving Ray a disturbing image.  He turned away.

 

“Carter, for fuck’s sake!” Kendra yelled.

 

Carter looked humiliated, “Oh, shit.  Sorry.” he shut the bathroom door with a slam.

 

After she was sure he was not listening, Kendra invited Ray into her room, allowing her former lover to sit beside her.

 

“So…” Kendra attempted to break the disconcerting silence that had fallen between them, “What was it you wanted to talk about?”   
  


Ray gaped at her, “I… uh… Well, this is really embarrassing and might be slightly awkward, but I wanted to talk about my love life.”

 

“Wait, what?  We’re over, Ray, how many times--”

 

Ray held up his hands in surrender, “N-No.  Not that.  It’s someone else.   It’s weird.  It’s like… every time I go near them… it’s hard to explain.”   
  


“I see what’s going on here.” Kendra narrowed her eyes, “You, my friend, have it out for Captain Lance.”   
  


Ray looked horrified at the thought,  _ “Wait, what?  No!   _ Hell no.  She’s like my sister!”

 

“Oh.  Who then?” Kendra asked.

 

Ray’s palms became very sweaty all of a sudden, “Um… It’s hard to explain.”

 

“Oh, you mean that douche who randomly hangs about the library and plays his rap records at three in the morning?” she looked unimpressed.

 

Ray laughed, “Yeah.   But it’s not Nate’s music taste that I like.”   
  


“Okay, tell me about it.” Kendra offered.

 

Ray straightened, “I feel like we’re being listened to.”

 

Carter’s voice mumbled,  _ “Damn it.”  _ then he shouted, “Better not be hitting on my woman!”   
  


“Is it just me or is this incarnation of him more of a dudebro than usual?” Ray wondered.

 

Carter sulked, “Hey!  I’ll have you know I was a prince!”

 

“We’re trying to have a conversation, Carter!” Kendra yelled.

 

Carter seemed scorned and sighed, “Fine.  I’m going out.”

 

“We’re on a ship, Carter.” Kendra reminded.

 

Her slightly dimwitted boyfriend opened the bathroom door and emerged fully clothed, “I’m going to visit Snart and Rory.”

 

Ray thought back to what the two criminals had been doing together and snickered, “Have fun.”

 

When Carter left the room, Kendra rolled her eyes, very audibly sighing in relief, “So you were saying?”

 

“Um… Yeah.  It’s weird.  It’s like there’s something pulling me to him.  Mick used the word ‘soulmates’ but I’ve never been a destiny kind of person.” he looked up at her, saddened, “Not until I met  _ you  _ anyway.”

 

Kendra took his hands in hers, “If he’s what would make you happy, then go for it.  Destiny or not, soulmates are rare to come across.  Go for it.  Be happy.  You deserve it.”

 

“Thanks, Kendra.” he smiled, “I’m glad we’re still friends, you know… after everything.”

 

She grinned at him, “So am I.”

 

*

 

Meanwhile, Carter was making his way to the kitchen, knowing that was where he would find Snart and Rory.  What he didn’t expect to find, however, was the two naked and wrapped in each other, panting against the counter top.

 

He froze for a quick second in shock and horror, then stepped his way over to the fabricator.

 

“Gideon…” he mumbled, voice shaking, “Give me the strongest thing you have.”

 

Mick then looked up at him, “Looks like we’ve got a visitor, Snart.”

 

“Well, if he wants to watch, let him watch.  Enjoying the show, birdbrain?” Snart clicked his tongue and winked.

 

Mentally scarred by the idea, Carter grabbed his bottle of whiskey from the fabricator, then backed out of the room, shuddering.  Not knowing where he was going, he ended up crashing directly into Nate, dropping the whiskey.

 

Carter dived to the floor in an attempt to catch the bottle or even to salvage any of the precious brown fluid, but his attempts were in vain.

 

Nate looked down and seen Carter licking the spilled whiskey off the floor, then remarked,  _ “That  _ is the single most disgusting thing I’ve seen.  And I’ve been covered in zombie guts.”

 

Carter looked up, his voice quivering, “You  _ don’t  _ wanna go in there.”

 

Nate rolled his eyes and attempted to push past, but Carter cuddled his waist, “Woah, dude!  Personal space!”   
  


“You don’t wanna go in there!” Carter practically pleaded.

 

Nate snapped back, “I’m starving!  You try looking at books for four hours straight!”

 

Carter got to his feet, “I’m doing this to protect you, man!”

 

“I barely know you.” Nate stated, “And in fact, I think this is the first conversation we’ve had and it’s not going well.  Did you get reincarnated as an idiot?”

 

Carter shouted, “Well fine!  Go in there.  Get scarred.  I don’t care!”

 

Nate pushed past the hawk and saw that Snart and Rory were now just sitting at the table, both reading books.  The sight of Mick reading brought up some questions, but Nate decided not to ask.

 

“So… You’re the guy that science dude has a crush on, right?” Carter wondered.

 

Nate turned around, a blush growing on his cheeks,  _ “Wh-What?   _ You mean Ray?  Oh, we’re just friends.”

 

“Bullshit!” Snart called over.

 

Nate shook his head, “Ray doesn’t… He couldn’t…”

 

“So, I’m guessing you like him?” Carter asked.

 

Nate nodded, “He’s my best friend.  Of course I do.”

 

“As more than a friend, though?” the other asked.

 

Nate looked down, “I… You know what?  I’m not discussing this with you.” he looked at Snart and Rory,  _ “Any  _ of you.”

 

He walked out of the kitchen, storming his way back to the library only to bump into Amaya.

 

“Shit, sorry!” he hissed.

 

Amaya looked unimpressed, “Mind your language, Nathaniel.  I did know your grandfather, after all.”   
  


“I’m just…” his breathing grew quicker, as if he was starting to panic, “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

Amaya rested her hands on his shoulders and whispered, “Calm down.  Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Nate took a deep breath and tried to explain, “Have you ever been in love?” he paused, “Wait.  Stupid question.  Rex Tyler, of course.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” her words had loosely veiled pain behind them, as if even the mention of Rex was like poison.

 

He confessed, “I think I’m in love with Ray.”   
  


“Oh.” Amaya seemed surprised, “Okay.  It’s a bit fast, isn’t it?”

 

That seemed to increase the stress Nate was feeling, “I know it is.  But it’s something I’ve never felt before.  I’ve had boyfriends, girlfriends, people I’ve loved.  But nothing like this.  It feels like I need him to breathe, and that’s ridiculous because I’ve  _ never  _ been a romantic.  Or at least, not a good one.”

 

“Maybe it’s something deeper than love?” Amaya theorised, “Something none of us can understand.  An emotional, chemical, spiritual attraction that’s more intense than anything else we can feel.”

 

Nate huffed, “Whatever it is, it  _ hurts. _  Like… physically aches.   Like there’s a burning in my chest, and when I’m near him, it’s unbearable.”

 

“Have you tried talking to him about this?” Amaya asked.

  
Nate shook his head a bit too eagerly, “Definitely not.  I’m not a guy who handles this sort of stuff well.  I know I may seem like I’m a cool badass strong willed guy, but really, I’ve got a miniscule self esteem.  Probably why my ego’s so desperate to be big, compensating for something.” He paused, “Wait.  No.  That wasn’t what I meant.  Not in  _ that _ way compensating, I’m good in  _ that  _ department, in fact--”   
  


“Talk to him.” Amaya interrupted, “You never know, he might feel the same.”   
  


Nate refused, “No.  I can’t.  I think I’m just going to go to the library.”   
  


As if on cue, Sara walked out, remarking, “No, you’re not.  You’re avoiding things.”   
  


“Because I can’t do this!” Nate snapped at her, “I can’t.  He won’t feel the same.”

 

Sara scoffed,  _ “Oh,  _ please.  Even Stein can see the sexual tension between you two.   Now I can’t force you to do something -- I mean, I can, but I won’t -- but if you don’t do this, you might not get another chance and then you’ll live your life regretting it all.”

 

Nate conceded, “Fine.  I’ll tell him.  I hope he isn’t too weirded out.”

 

He sighed, then began to make his way to Ray’s room, and knocked, his heart thumping in his chest.  When there was no reply, he promptly decided to give up and sneak his way back to the library to mope.

 

Unfortunately for him, Ray was there waiting for him.

 

Nate froze, “Um… hi.”

 

“Hey.” Ray said, awkwardly shifting from side-to-side, “Let me guess, the others told you everything?”   
  


Nate could feel himself blushing, “They did say some things.  I’m not sure what to think though.”

 

“It’s totally okay if you don’t feel the same.” Ray blurted out, looking like he was going to run, “Trust me, I can handle rejection.”   
  


The historian looked taken aback, “What do you mean?”   
  


“I mean, just because I like you, or whatever this is, it doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends, right?” Ray babbled.

 

Nate inhaled sharply, then asked, “You… like me?”

 

“Yeah, isn’t that what we’re talking about?” Ray queried, meeting Nate’s eyes.

 

Nate stepped forward, resting a hand on Ray’s forearm, “I was talking about how  _ I  _ like  _ you.” _

 

“Oh.” Ray looked confused, then a moment later, the realisation hit him,  _ “Oh!” _

 

Nate laughed, “God, you’re cute when you’re confused.”   
  


“So this… us…?” Ray began.

 

Nate’s hand moved up Ray’s arm, leaving a trail of fire in its wake, “If you want to try this, we can.”

 

Ray stepped forward, “There is… one thing I’d like to try.”

 

He gently cupped Nate’s cheek before leaning down to sweep him up in a passionate kiss that sent shivers down both of their bodies.  It was electric, like everything in the world had been leading up to this moment.

 

Nate couldn’t help but gasp into the kiss, melting into the other man, his heart racing in his chest.  There was a flash of light, which caused the two men to pull away, eyes locking again.

 

“What was that?” Ray asked.

 

Nate replied breathlessly, “I don’t know.  But it felt right.” he took Ray’s hands in his,  _ “This  _ feels right.”

 

Their foreheads touched, and Ray whispered, “It does.  Like everything…”

 

“... has been meant for this?” Nate finished, “Do you believe in that?  Destiny?”

 

Ray replied, “I’m a man of science… but I think there’s some things that even  _ I  _ can’t explain.” he leaned down and captured Nate’s lips in another kiss, one that seemed to cause the rest of the world to drain away in a blinding, beautiful white light, leaving only the two embracing men as one thought burned through their linked hearts and minds.

 

_ Soulmate. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Reviews are always wanted
> 
>  
> 
> [follow my tumblr!!!](http://legendsofgaymorrow.tumblr.com)


End file.
